


Unpredictable

by Anonymous



Series: Little Scott [1]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Little Scott Summers, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Short & Sweet, author does a lot of fucking projecting in just 400 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27970838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It finally happens.
Relationships: Jean Grey & Logan (X-Men) & Scott Summers, Jean Grey/Logan (X-Men)/Scott Summers, Jean Grey/Scott Summers, Logan (X-Men)/Scott Summers
Series: Little Scott [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048636
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35
Collections: Anonymous





	Unpredictable

**Author's Note:**

> im back lol 
> 
> this is short but uhhhh have fun anyways i guess sdasfsa

At first, it was unpredictable. Anything could happen at any time, the feeling of just… being  _ small  _ would come over him quick and ruthless, rendering him emotional and useless in any given situation. He wouldn’t be able to speak, could barely form a coherent thought, and his impulse control would go all the way to zero. All those things still happen, but at least now he can figure it out easier. 

There are signs, which usually include spiked anxiety levels, a need to clutch a nicely texture fabric, and a craving for hot drinks. Oh, and maybe his thoughts turn… simpler and more childish as well, but that probably isn’t relevant. 

Scott is used to things now. He’s used to putting up a block in his mind so that Jean can’t see the full extent of his brokenness, and he’s used to just not talking when Logan is around so that he doesn’t know how truly pathetic Scott is. It’s frustrating, and difficult, but Scott makes do. He’s never had another option.

When Logan finds him unconscious in the communal showers at 3 am, that’s when Scott realizes this little dream is over. This whole life he’s built with his two most favorite people is about to fall to pieces, and there’s nothing he can do about it. 

Then Jean sees the mess in his head. 

Over the next couple days, her and Logan spend all their time busy on their tablets. Scott thinks they’re just weirded out. He waits with bated breath for the other shoe to drop.

It’s not much longer after that that Logan is cuddling him through a minor anxiety attack, and… and it starts. This new life, this new  _ dream  _ starts, and Scott can’t even believe it. 

They buy him whatever little things he wants, they indulge his need to just not speak and his wants for specific textures and the way he starts to whimper and cry when he’s not holding onto one of them. 

It’s perfect. 

It’s the life he always wanted but could never have. It’s early nights by the fireplace reading stories, warm drinks, heavy and soft blankets, his ear against his Daddy’s chest while Mommy runs fingers through his hair. And he still can’t even put it into words. Everytime he tries his heart gets stuck in his throat and his brain just… stops. But he thinks maybe that’s okay, because somehow Mommy and Daddy are always able to find the words for him.

Just like he had always dreamed about.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are loved and appreciated! i will say comments do keep me going and i think abt previous ones all the time ;;-;; <3


End file.
